vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nui Harime
|-|Nui Harime= ] |-|Shinjiro Nagita= Summary Nui Harime (針目縫 Harime Nui) is the secondary antagonist in Kill la Kill. She is the Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation, as well as the murderer of Isshin Matoi, from whom she took one half of the Scissor Blade. For this reason, she is the one Ryūko Matoi seeks to kill in order to complete her quest of vengeance. She is known for cute appearance and sadistic yet childish nature and incredible fighting power. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-A, likely higher Name: Nui Harime Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Life Fiber Human, Grand Couturier of the Revocs Corporation. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, and Endurance, Life-Fiber Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Cloth Manipulation, Self-Replication, Mind Control, Shapeshifting, Flight, 4th Wall Breaking and Toon Force (Low-level and not for combat), Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, likely higher (Casually fought on par with True Life-Fiber Synchronized Ryuko) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to easily outspeed Synchronized Ryuko, placing tacking needles all over her body while the two are fighting without her seeing or noticing it. Was able to spot Inumuta through his clones while fighting Sanageyama) Lifting Strength: Class M+ (Should be equal to True Life-Fiber Synchronized Ryuko) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ+, likely higher (Easily blocked Sanageyama's Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken with one hand, as well as strikes from both the Blade Regalia MK.III and True Life-Fiber Synchronized Ryuko) Durability: At least Mountain level, likely''' higher (She took on the combined force of the Elite Four's attacks without a scratch on her. Casually took on Ryuko with no damage) regeneration makes her hard to kill as her wounds heal almost instantly, and she can put her limbs and head back on as long as the connection isn't totally severed from both sides simultaneously) '''Stamina: Nui is an extremely capable fighter, being able to effortlessly fight against the Elite Four, who were all wearing enhanced, Three Star Goku Uniforms, fight on even grounds against Kamui-wielding fighters such as Satsuki and Ryuko and easily defeat the Nudist Beach forces. Range: Extended melee range with various weapons. Standard Equipment: Parasol, Scissor Blade, Razor Tape Measure Intelligence: Nui is very proficient at psychological manipulation, and often uses her skill to lower her opponent's guard or make them so infuriated that they attack in a frenzy. However, when she finds herself injured or out matched, she drops her usual cheery personality and becomes more frantic and aggressive. Weaknesses: If one of her limbs or head is severed completely (which has to be done fast and at both sides at once), it can't regenerate. She tends to underestimate her opponents. Loses her calm and collective self if she's significantly losing a match. Powers and Abilities: Natural Capabilities *'Infiltration and Disguise Skills' - Nui appears to be extremely skilled when it comes to mimicry and infiltration. She was able to completely disguise herself as Shinjirō Nagita, disguising her height, hair style, gender and voice almost perfectly. She was also somehow able to create fake student data for Nagita, which appeared genuine upon inspection but disappeared immediately when she discarded her disguise. The only clue to her true identity that she apparently could not change was her eyepatch, which she instead covered up. In order to support her disguise she also used lifelike puppets to imitate the One-Star students chasing Nagita, indicating that she is also skilled at puppetry and ventriloquism. *'Piloting Skills' - Nui is also a skilled pilot, as seen when she hijacked Satsuki's personal helicopter and flew it back to the Kiryūin manor. *'Master Sewing Skills' - Being a Life Fibers/human hybrid and the Grand Couturier, Nui has a deep knowledge of how Life Fibers clothing is made, as demonstrated when she effortlessly spotted and removed Sanageyama's uniform's Banshi, dismantling the uniform. Likewise, she altered the Kamui Junketsu to be worn by Ryūko by sewing the Kamui's Life Fibers to Ryūko's own in order for the Kamui to possess her, making it extremely difficult for it to be removed from her body. She can sew high quality garments, especially Life Fiber based with ease, even after losing her arms as seen by her completion of the Shinra Koketsu. *'Fingernail Hooks' - The bottom edge of Nui's fingernails are lined with small hooks that can catch threads. She can use these hooks to grab and remove Banshis from uniforms. Life Fibers *'Superhuman Physical Prowess' - As a Life Fibers-infused human, Nui possesses immense physical strength, speed, reflexes, durability and endurance. She is able to handle herself exceptionally well in battle, being able to effortlessly fight against the Four Devas, who were all wearing enhanced, Three Star Goku Uniforms, fight on even grounds against Kamui-wielding fighters such as Satsuki and Ryūko and easily defeat the Nudist Beach forces. In spite of her natural strength, due to the particular nature of the Life Fibers infused to her, Nui is unable to don a Kamui, as it would have no effect on her. *'Regeneration' - As a Life Fibers/human hybrid, Nui can regenerate from any wounds and even lost limbs almost instantly, regardless of their severity. The only exception to this healing power is if Nui is cut by the Scissor Blades or the Bakuzan, as they can nullify Life Fiber restoration. *'Mon-Mignon Prêt-à-Porter' - One of Nui's unique skills allows her to create replicas of herself that can either fight her opponents or act as distractions. Although physically identical to Nui and possessing all of her abilities, the duplicates appear to be far less powerful than the original, relying mainly on their superior numbers. *'Mind Stitching' - Much like Ragyō, Nui can release Life Fibers from her hands that ensnare opponents and turn them into mindless puppets. *'Shapeshifting Arms' - For the final battle, Ragyō replaced Nui's lost arms with Life Fiber replicas that can alter their shape. During the final episode, Nui's new arms transformed into blades for melee combat and bat-like wings for flight. *'Reality Warping' - It is also of interest that of the characters shown in the series thus far, she is the only one to be capable of performing reality-warping feats such as leaning upon the characteristic large red text which forms her name, and completely disregarding the space separating her from Satsuki, allowing her to run her fingers through her hair as though they were standing eye to eye, when in reality, they were many meters apart. Scissor Blade – Nui's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she took from Isshin Matoi after defeating him. She wields the scissor as her main weapon, as one-handed, single-edged sword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. Her skill with the blade is equal, if not superior to that of Ryūko's own. *'Scythe Mode' - Like Ryūko's blade, Nui can alter the shape of her Scissor Blade. During the battle on the S.S. Naked Sun, she converted her blade into a large, double-sided scythe. Apparently, this form can also increase the blade's power, as Nui intended to use it to sink the ship. *'Razor Tape Measure' - Nui used a measuring tape with retractable blades during her attack on Isshin Matoi's lab. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Mind Users Category:Thread Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Tier 7 Category:Parasol Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Cloth Users